transistorfandomcom-20200213-history
Spark()
Spark() 'is a combat ability possessed by Red and the Transistor. It is acquired from absorbing the soul of L. Platt. Spark is described in-game as a "splitting" attack. Its small projectiles fire quickly and cover a wide area, but are relatively weak on their own. This means that Spark is usually an attack meant for close-range combat. However, even a full blast of Spark will not be enough to reliably hurt stronger enemies, so it should be used with discretion. Various power combinations will improve Spark's potency, spread its damage, and make it safer to use up-close, but Spark itself is an excellent choice for combinations with other attacks. Melee strikes especially become more powerful when Spark splits them into three strikes, and while each individual hit becomes weaker, Spark can turn normal melee swings into shotgun blasts. Active Effect '"Launch fast unstable shells that split into explosive particles." Using Spark() as an active effect results in Red firing a very fast projectile from the Transistor, which splits up into small, explosive shrapnel upon hitting a Target. Thus, it is useful for damaging groups of Process at once, but the damage done by this Function is somewhat lackluster. Upgrade Effect "Split and subdivide most Functions for greater results." Using Spark() as an upgrade effect results in the upgraded Function being split into multiple weaker attacks. This can be useful for damaging a larger area, and if all of the subdivisions hit a Target, more damage will be done overall. Passive Effect "Spawn a Copy when attacked, diverting nearby Targets." Using Spark() as a passive effect results in Red spawning a Copy whenever she takes damage, with a cooldown of 1.5 seconds in between uses. The Copies are similar to those of the Younglady's, in that they appear to be gray translucent clones of Red. However, the Copy does not attack, and can only be used to distract attacking Process. Info Spark with Crash: Spark briefly makes targets more vulnerable to other Functions. Spark with Breach: Spark fires father and with more velocity. Spark with Jaunt: Spark becomes usable during Turn recovery. Spark with Mask: Spark very briefly renders you undetectable. Spark with Load: Spark deals more damage in an even larger blast radius. Spark with Help: Spark gains a 50 percent chance to prevent Cells from spawning. Spark with Bounce: Spark ricochets from its point of impact, causing a secondary impact. Spark with Ping: Spark becomes more efficient to plan during Turn and faster in real time. Spark with Get: Spark deals more damage to distant targets at the point of impact. Spark with Purge: Spark slows targets, dealing damage over time. Spark with Flood: Spark fans out into several Flood projectiles at its point of impact. Spark with Void: Spark deals significantly more damage to targets. Spark with Tap: Spark siphons some life points from targets. Spark with Switch: Spark briefly switches the targets’ allegiance to your side. Spark with Cull: Spark deals more damage and sends targets flying upward. Category:Functions